Altman
|ào tè màn}} is obviously ripped off the Chinese Ultraman. Subtitle: History An Ultra-like being who was born on a planet near the Land of Light. Unlike the giants of light, Altman grew up without a sense of justice and heroism, commiting crimes from a young age. After years of surviving in the wild on his own, he joined the Blue Arc Space Pirates, but eventually left them to pursue his own goals. Evil tainted him, giving him black markings but also evolving him and his abilities. At some point he fought the Outer Dragon and later, Ultraman Dyna, who had gave him a swift beating that he somehow survived, though he was badly beaten. After a certain incident, he found out that his home planet was destroyed by alien invaders. Feeling loss for the first time, Altman sacrificed his superpowers, condensing it into an energy crystal, in hopes that he would bring his planet back. Having lost his powers, Altman had to put on his contingent Specium Armour. But the energy in the crystal wasn't enough, so he went from planet to planet, draining them of their energy. He would later go on to found the Altman Society, to further his goals. However, he was stopped by the combined efforts of Outerman and the POWER RAGERS ANGER FORCE. Forms - Specium Suit= Altman's Specium suit is designed to replicate his lost powers. :;Abilities *Physical enhancement: The Specium Suit enhances the powerless Altman's physical abilities to make him seem superhuman again. *Specium Ray: A finisher ray, fired from the arms in a cross. *Special Ray: His strongest ray attack fired from a reversed L-position. Using this technique drains the suit's energy. *Specium Slash: A ring of light that is released from either of the spikes on his arms. *Attacker Ray: A spiraling ray shot from his arm. *Eye Beam: Beams from the eyes. *Blocker Shield: A small energy shield summoned on either arm. *Twinkle Way: A portal that opens for him to go back to his base of operations. *Flight: Flight at the speed of Mach 5. *Altbike: His bike that can shoot lasers. *Altbird: A robotic bird that he uses to fly on when he loses his powers. It can also attack for him. - Armaments= - PteraCera Altman= Altman combines with Blue Wisdom Altranger's Sky Ptera and Green Strength Altranger's Land Tricera mechas, Altman gains a pair of giant arms. :;Abilities *Powered Unorigium Ray: Via the energy boosters in the arms, Altman enhances his Unorigium Ray with plasma energy. *Alt Max Punch: His right arm covered by Sky Ptera is charged with energy and he releases a mighty punch. *Enhanced flight speed: Sky Ptera's wings give Altman a boost to flight speed. - StegoRaptor Altman= Altman combines with White Justice Altranger's Justice Stego and Yellow Speed Altranger's Shining mechas, Altman gains a pair of giant arms. :;Abilities *Increased speed: Altman's running speed is increased by the mechas on his legs. *Shining Justice Kick: A powerful kick using both feet, enhanced by Justice Stego and Shining Raptor on the legs. - Maximum Strength= SUPER COMBINATION: MAXIMUM STRENGTH ALTMAN! Altman combines with the five Altroopers' attack mechas. Since each one of them drains energy from him while combined, he manifests himself at only around half his normal height. Though, when combined, he stands slightly taller than his normal stature. :;Abilities *Abilities of normal form *Powered Plasma Unorigium Ray: Via the Plasma Cannons on Flame Rex's chestplate, and the energy boosters in the arms, Altman enhances his Unorigium Ray with plasma energy. *Super strength: Altman has increases strength, especially in the left arm, since Land Tricera makes it up. *Enhanced flight speed: Sky Ptera's wings give Altman a boost to flight speed. *Alt Max Punch: His right arm covered by Sky Ptera is charged with energy and he releases a mighty punch. *Increased speed: Altman's running speed is increased by the mechas on his legs. *Shining Justice Kick: A powerful kick using both feet, enhanced by Justice Stego and Shining Raptor on the legs. *Durability: Altman can withstand much more punishment in this form, whose already great durability provided by the attack mechas is boosted even more by the Altshield attaching to the chestplate. *Altsword: Altman uses his sword to attack. *Alt Calibur: A giant sword. *Alt Maximum Strength End: Altman performs the Unorigium Ray, but fires with his swords instead of his hands. - Ultimate= Altman dons the Ultimate Alt Armour. The mass of early education can be fully armed. :;Abilities *Claw Hand: CLAW HAND *Ultimate Alt Sword: The big sword on his right arm. **Swordly Ult Altman: Slash wave. *Dimension Travel: Altman can hop through universes. }} }} Gallery OutermanAnimated.png|Digital render OutermanArt.png|Art of Altman OutermanDataBlur.png|Data of Altman dragon-force-so-long-ultraman.png|Altman and the Outer Dragon OuterDragon3.png|Altman VS Outer Dragon OutermanFace.png|Altman closeup OutermanInCity.png|Altman at night dragon-force-ultra_orig.jpg|Altman in a city OuterCharge.png|Altman charging his attack Run.png|Altman running Trivia *As stated above, he is a parody on the Chinese Ultraman. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Evil Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Outerman Continuity Category:Copyright Infringment